


Alias

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Lucy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mild Angst, Very Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has been someone else for as long as she can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alias

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write humor at some point... Or not.

When she thinks about it, Lucy doesn't actually mind being called _Jannet_ by the nice lady next door.  
What bothers her is that she responds to it.  
That she takes the name and willingly becomes someone else.  
And she has been someone else for as long as she could remember.  
Long enough that it's easy to be who other people think she is.  
Just as easy to be the Good Girl as it is to be the Villain.  
Just as easy to be the Heathen as it is the Saint.  
This is a problem for Lucy.  
Because this isn't a little game of Pretend.  
This is a lie.  
This is a game of Manipulation and People Pleasing.  
A fastidiously built Bastion in which Lucy has even lied to herself.  
Because Lucy always, simultaneously, thought she didn't care about what the people around her thought.  
That their opinions meant nothing. While she poured herself into the molds she created with their words.  
She can't blame them. Only herself.  
And Lucy wants to destroy all of these carefully crafted lies.  
But there's so much more to it.  
Lucy knows what she isn't. But doesn't know what she is.  
Is she Light or Dark?  
The Harmless Victim? Or Thorn-garnered Perpetrator?  
A Girl or a Woman?  
She knows the only way to know, is to allow light into her hollowed, cold bastion. Unravel the lies that have been allowed to wind flush against her bones.  
But she's afraid she'll find nothing.  
That the lies, once undone, will reveal gleaming bones and torn muscle.  
But not Lucy herself.  
And then what?  
Does she rebuild?  
That would be nigh impossible to do without the cords stringing themselves along her joints again.  
She won't accomplish this without pain. But she has come this far. She wishes she could be a masochist, wishes she could dream of Suffering like a handsome lover with stern hands.  
And maybe, if she did, she would be stronger.  
So she will.  
She will welcome suffering with a smile when it wishes to enter her abode.  
And she will unwind her lies.


End file.
